genkokufandomcom-20200213-history
Excel Walter
Excel Walter (エクセル・ヴォルター, Ekuseru Vorutā) is a character from the Genjitsu Shugi Yuusha no Oukoku Saikenki series. She is the grandmother of Carla Vargas, and Juna Doma and mother-in-law to Castor Vargas. She was formally the admiral of the Navy and is currently the supreme commander of the National Defense Force. Appearance Despite being over 500 years old, Excel has the appearance of a voluptuous woman in her twenties. She has long, blue hair and a busty figure. Since her species is sea serpent, she also has antler-like protrusions on her head and a sea serpent tail. She is often seen wearing a loose-fitting kimono-style dress that shows off her generous cleavage. Personality Excel possess a keen mind and shares several realistic viewpoints with Kazuya Souma. She will do what is necessary to safeguard her people and her long years of experience aids her in making key decisions. She will show no mercy to her enemies and is a shrewd tactician. However, she also has a playful side and takes every opportunity to tease Kazuya and his four Queen Consorts. She is very caring toward her granddaughters Carla and Juna. She was also the one who sent Juna to investigate Kazuya in the first place. Despite having numerous husbands through her long life she is known for being committed to each of her past husbands and staying with them till the end. History Excel Walters was present during the founding of the Elfrieden Kingdom five hundred years ago, and resided at Lagoon City. Unlike Castor Vargas and Georg Carmine, she had managed to weather the food crisis in her duchy, due to the fact that Lagoon city had a port and trade was far easier. Over her long life, she had married and gave birth dozens of times. Once her children reached adulthood, she would disown them and marry them off into several influential families. At present, the number of her descendants would fill a small town or a large village. After the abdication of Albert Elfrieden, Excel secretly sent her granddaughter Juna to the Elfrieden Kingdom during Kazuya's call out for talented people. She was very impressed by the reforms enacted by the new king and the descriptions of him by Juna. She was also disgusted by the corrupt nobles' disdain of the new king. During the Final Counsel, Excel decided to pledge her allegiance to Kazuya and urged her fellow Dukes to do likewise. However, both Castor and Georg rebelled, thereby starting the One Week War. Unknown to them, Excel was already stationed at the fort of Altomura in preparation to combat the invading Armidoria Army. She would also lead a naval unit to threaten the Republic of Turgis, thereby forcing the invading army at Nelva to withdraw. After the conclusion of the One Week War, the Army, Navy and Air Force were disbanded and combined into a new National Defense Force. Reluctantly, Excel accepted the appointment as supreme commander, until a more suitable replacement was found. She would also offer her granddaughter Juna as a Secondary Queen to Kazuya. Later on, she oversaw the development of the aircraft carrier Hiryuu and the appointment of her son-in-law Castor as its captain. She also began teaching the four Queen Consorts in 'bridal training' and also Kazuya in 'husband' duties. Gallery GSYnOS-LN-v02-p003.png GSYnOS-LN-v05-p077.png GSYnOS-LN-v08-p127.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters